leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.20
* Dragon World 2018 event ** New Legendary skin: * New skins: and |Release = October , 2018 |Related = 8.20 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.19 |Next = V8.21 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger profileicon.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Pythagoras profileicon.png|Pythagoras Bitey profileicon.png|Bitey Turret Jr. profileicon.png|Turret Jr. Infernal Amumu profileicon.png|Infernal Amumu The following Emotes have been added to the store: Easy E-Z Emote.png|Easy E-Z Gotta Run! Emote.png|Gotta Run! Tears of Joy Emote.png|Tears of Joy The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Trained Dragon Ward.png|Trained Dragon Ward Client ;End of Season Eligibility * Added an icon to your profile to check if you're eligible for this year's Victorious skin. Hover over it to find out what you'll earn. League of Legends V8.20 Champions ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Empowered base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * ** New ability icon. * ** New ability icon. ** AP ratio reduced to from . * - Reworked W ** Ezreal fires an orb that sticks to first champion, epic monster, turret, inhibitor, or nexus hit for 4 seconds. ** Hitting the orb with an ability or attack detonates it dealing magic damage. Detonating with an ability refunds the cost of that ability plus . ** 1150. ** 50. ** 12 seconds. * ** Now prioritizes target hit by . ** New ability icon. * ** New ability icon. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 66. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing less damage than intended when combined with passive. ; * ** Fixed a bug where bonus attack speed counted toward Whisper's attack speed conversions while Jhin was out of combat. Behavior is now consistent with everyone else. ; * ** Base heal reduced to from . ; * ** The channeling bar no longer displays weird text when casting Dredge Line. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 9. ; * ** Jumping out of belly directly into Weaver's Wall no longer causes you to lose control of your champ for an extended amount of time. ; * ** Passive no longer deals reduced damage when triggered by guaranteed critical strike. ; * ** New indicator on enemy health bar, indicating when the enemy will be at . ; * General ** Restored a bunch of VFX across a few skins. Runes ; * Base damage reduced to from . Bots * Bot updated References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes